


未知错误

by none1791



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/none1791/pseuds/none1791
Summary: #lof旧文新搬假如死去的不是莫扎特而是萨列里由许多许多关于莫扎特的小故事拼凑而成虽然莫扎特大概有点ooc了...大刀抹上奶油糖霜，谁看谁都快乐流泪
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 10





	未知错误

莫扎特死了。

“未知错误。”  
“%la@1~fa#79%re**re：1；.do△”

萨列里死了。

第一天 回忆  
莫扎特看看康斯坦斯，又看看他自己，再看看还没写完的安魂曲。总觉得哪里有点不大对劲，好像有什么奇怪的事情发生了。  
随后他便从仆人那里听到了这个噩耗，他们说：  
“萨列里死了。”  
莫扎特听到这个消息后的第一反应是悲伤，纯粹的悲伤，近似于失去一个朋友一样的悲伤。随之而来的是叹息，对于他所创作的音乐的叹息，叹息才华还没有耗尽而生命已经到达了尽头。

萨列里的死算不上突然，只是多少是有些意料之外，毕竟他前一两周还在愉快地写着新曲子呢。不过他两个多月前就得了秋季流感，一直都没完全好起来，断断续续地咳嗽，打喷嚏，到了冬天就更加明显了。  
莫扎特之前去探访过这位宫廷乐师长很多次。他是与萨列里一同患上秋季流感的，但是莫扎特不怕这些，他又蹦蹦跳跳了一两周，感冒竟然也好得差不多了。从那以后他就经常去拜访萨列里，有些时候刚领了工资，就会带点小点心给萨列里吃。  
一开始只是想去探望一下萨列里，希望自己感冒好得这么快，幸运也可以分享给萨列里。后来就慢慢变成了在萨列里家中探讨音乐，顺便从萨列里家蹭点小蛋糕吃。  
萨列里当然也不介意，事实上，他非常乐意有人来陪他，特别是当对方的音乐天赋极高的时候，互相交流其实是很令人愉快的一件事。

莫扎特毫无疑问是喜欢萨列里的，不过更多的是仰慕，仰慕萨列里的地位，他的工资，他的受欢迎程度，却也确信他的音乐天赋比萨列里高，莫扎特从未怀疑过以上的任何一件事。但他根本想不到接下来的事。

第二天 种子  
萨列里不幸身亡的消息不到一天就传遍了整个维也纳。  
接着就有许多人跑来找莫扎特。有些人是好奇莫扎特是否会因为萨列里的去世而高升，有些人是想从莫扎特嘴里撬出萨列里最后说的话，有些人是来看莫扎特对此事件作何反应的，也有些人是满怀着希望他说出萨列里没有死的。他们都将莫扎特看作萨列里的挚友，是的，挚友。  
一大早，莫扎特就被门外的这一群人给气急了，都是来找萨列里的是吧？我跟萨列里多大点关系啊，真是人死了什么屁事都能发生，刚睡醒还带着起床气的莫扎特穿着个睡衣就把房门狠狠关上，锁上，然后倒头继续睡觉。  
自尊心极强的莫扎特绝对不允许自己的人设从此以后就变成别人的“挚友”了，所以他决定从现在，今天，第一天就拒绝这样的来访。他只想以自己的方式来怀念萨列里，就这样。  
躺在床上又睡不着，他又想起萨列里来，一种本不该拥有的情感开始在莫扎特心里发芽，滋生，他好像喜欢上萨列里了。怎么这么迟呢？萨列里死了，已经死了。  
莫扎特恍惚着，并没有真正地意识到“死了”是什么意思。只是不能再见面罢了，他想，他甚至都没有为此流泪。  
接下来的一整天，莫扎特耳边仍然不免盘旋着关于萨列里的消息。似乎整个维也纳都停止了正常运行，只为了悼念萨列里，从金色大厅到路上行人，到处都充满了悲伤的气氛。  
这种情绪连莫扎特也无法避免，平日里蹦蹦跳跳的他今天竟然在家里闷了一天没出来，什么也没干甚至连稿都没有赶。唯一有趣的事情就是莫扎特本来想找人订一袋小蛋糕，然而今天的蛋糕店早早的关门了，于是他什么也没有拿到。  
莫扎特试过了。他无论是窝在沙发上，端坐在琴凳上，趴在地板上，还是躺在床上，他脑子里就是挤不出来一滴音符。他觉得有哪里不大对劲，但是脑子里的乱码并不能使他清晰地思考，唯一清晰的只有一股苦涩环绕在他心头。但他不知道为什么。  
“或许是因为今天这倒霉的气氛吧。”莫扎特为自己的迷茫找了个借口。

第五天 枫叶  
维也纳似乎活过来了。  
表面上的维也纳又开始了运作，基本的店铺都照常开张运行，虽然人们时不时闲聊几句也都还是与萨列里有关。  
他们谈论着萨列里未完成的曲子，萨列里可能的下葬日期，萨列里与皇帝的各种旧八卦也被翻了出来。但是其中被最广泛提起的，还是关于萨列里的死亡本身。这位看上去身体还不错的宫廷乐师长是如何死的呢？  
有许多传言应声而起，或许是阴谋与毒药卡准了时机，或许是上帝觉得自己缺了个乐师长，或许是因为患上了什么绝症，当然也有人认为或许与莫扎特有关。  
有人根据这几天莫扎特奇怪的行动，之前与萨列里的多次拜访，分析了萨列里与莫扎特的职业关系等各种方面之后，得出了莫扎特谋杀了萨列里的结论。这个想法乍一看似乎不太可能，但许多人听过分析之后却渐渐开始认同起这个想法来，毕竟有些别的推测甚至更加离谱。  
不过这种小道消息可传不到莫扎特的耳中，这一天对他来说，最好的事就是：莫扎特终于从蛋糕店买到了小蛋糕。  
他终于一边在家里吃着小蛋糕，一边写着曲子。不知道为什么，本来是为他自己写的安魂曲却变了调，掺杂着淡淡的悲伤与苦涩，总是使人想起萨列里。萨列里从不露出太多的情绪，他的脸与他常穿的黑色衣服一样没有什么变化，他会笑，虽然只是偶尔。莫扎特见过，和萨列里大师谈音乐的时候，暖暖的微笑，从他冷淡的皮囊中显现出来，这时候你就能明白他是真正喜欢音乐的。

莫扎特写曲子的时候总是想着这些，想着与萨列里谈话时的点点滴滴，想起他有一天带了一大把火红的枫叶去看望萨列里，因为他觉得大师黑色的衣服上需要一点鲜艳的色彩。他充满了期待，把那一大抱枫叶塞给了来开门的萨列里。大师先是愣了一会儿，然后郑重地对他说：“谢谢，您对我的热情我感受到了。”  
那绝对是有史以来最精彩的一刻，莫扎特觉得自己简直可以当场写一首曲子来赞美与描述萨列里的抱着枫叶样子，惊喜和温暖充斥着一身黑衣的大师，死气沉沉的外壳也被火红的枫叶点亮，如此浓郁的感情最后却只挤出一句话。这简直太“萨列里”了，莫扎特甚至找不到什么形容词来描述，他只知道他非常非常喜欢这种感觉。

萨列里死了。  
这句话又在不断地提醒着莫扎特，将他从回忆中惊醒，遗憾与怀念，莫扎特有生以来第一次不知道如何对待自己的感情。他把写好的音符涂了又改，似乎总是不合适，他没有办法表达出来对萨列里的感受。他试图把自己与萨列里分开，却发现无法将大师从记忆中去除，莫扎特比他母亲死的时候还要迷茫。记忆缠绕在一起，无法分割，总有点不太对的地方，可莫扎特绞尽脑汁也没搞明白。

第十天 见面*  
真是应了那句鬼话  
“在维也纳，只有死了的艺术家受到欢迎”

皇帝为萨列里举办了一场隆重的葬礼，许多人前来献花。甚至可以说，维也纳一半的人都来了，站在教堂的门外排着队，等着萨列里下葬。而剩下的一半人，大概也会在这几天来看一看，往坟上放一朵花。  
莫扎特也来了，当然啦，他可是萨列里的“挚友”。虽然，莫扎特可不是这么说的。“我们才认识几年呢！而且真正成为朋友大概也就半年吧。”不过他还是来了，板着个脸，穿着一身黑西装，面无表情的站在萨列里的棺材前，不知道说什么。  
“他今天看上去就跟萨列里一个样”有人嘀咕着。  
“一定是挚友的去世使他伤心欲绝了吧”又有人回答道。  
莫扎特把一束花轻轻地放在棺材上，不知从哪里来的眼泪快要流出眼眶，他又看了看人群，把眼泪硬生生憋了回去，然后默默地在众人的注视下回到座位上。他坐得很端正，双腿并拢，双手安静地放在腿上，腰挺得笔直，一动不动，像萨列里一样,但更多的是漠然。但他的眼神却说明他并没有在现场，天知道他神游到哪里去了。  
他想起了遇见萨列里的第一天，那可真算不上是友好，一点都不。

当莫扎特满怀希望地将谱子递给萨列里时，萨列里果断地接住了。表情还是冰冷的，像是上司省察下属的工作一样（事实上也的确是），他翻开乐谱，扫了一眼。  
“待在你的位置，我们就能相安无事”  
萨列里扔下这句话后迅速离开了。逃跑似的离开了，外面的走廊还能听见飞奔的鞋跟落下的声音。  
真是有趣，莫扎特当时这样想，他是对所有来维也纳的新人都说过这句话吗？因为莫扎特分明看到了萨列里眼底的感动与惊喜，他就像是一个心口不一的机器，心中想说的话到了嘴边却变成了另外一句。有点可爱，或许。

莫扎特当时并没有想太多，他还有那么大的维也纳需要去征服，有那么多的曲子想写没有写出来，有那么多可爱的姑娘没有亲吻过，谁会去在意一个颇有些吓人的乐师长呢？  
他现在后悔了，他应该多与萨列里谈谈，早一些和他成为朋友，这样或许......  
或许什么？  
他在记忆，情感与理智的边缘挣扎。  
记忆告诉他，他与萨列里才成为朋友不久；情感告诉他，他希望与萨列里成为非常亲密的挚友；理智告诉他，他与萨列里其实没什么关系。  
不对，这样不对。  
莫扎特放在膝盖上的手习惯性地攥紧，使那熨得平整的裤子起了皱纹，但葬礼上没有人注意。  
不应该是这样的，萨列里还能活很久呢，他还值得很长的时间。  
那我呢？——那我呢......  
萨列里下葬的时候，莫扎特感到自己的心也一起被活埋了。  
“未知错误。”  
或许是莫扎特这辈子也搞不明白的谜题。

三个月后 夜晚  
寒冷的冬天过去了，维也纳的人们迎来了温暖的春天，而冬天发生的往事似乎都被冻住了，远远地抛在了后面。  
一切都好像回到了以前，就好像萨列里这个人从来不存在过一样，维也纳仍然照常运行着。一个过去的宫廷乐师长并不能影响什么，甚至连饭后午后的闲谈里都没有了他的位置，只是偶尔还会有几个音乐家在音乐会上演奏他的曲子。  
莫扎特的生活也回到了正常。他照常在交稿的前一天肝稿，照常写曲子，照常在小酒馆把赚来的钱花个精光，照常在半夜喝个烂醉回家。  
一切都是那么的平常，平常得令人惊讶，人们竟然能将一个人的死忘得如此之快。  
可莫扎特其实噩梦缠身，他时常在难眠之夜想起萨列里，又在随后的梦中遇见萨列里的鬼魂。他有时梦到大师的鬼魂是善良的，却为了保护他而牺牲掉了性命；他有时梦到大师的鬼魂是邪恶的，从墓地里爬起来索要他的灵魂，诅咒他要下地狱。；他有时又梦到大师的鬼魂是无辜的，死去的是他，而大师却被背上了谋杀的罪名，在漫长的时间中等待死亡。  
他在每个梦的尽头惊醒，睁大眼睛望着一片漆黑的房间，静悄悄的没有声音。莫扎特试图发出点声音来掩饰他的恐惧，一出口，却是萨列里的曲子。轻快的小调像温柔的风，拂过他的脸颊，环抱着他的身体，使他不再恐惧，却又同时在黑暗中流下寂静的眼泪。  
他为何会为一个并不熟识的人流下眼泪？他为何会因一首并不熟识的曲子而感到温暖？  
莫扎特感到迷惑，遗憾。  
萨列里死了。  
这或许不能叫做一见钟情，却也不能称为日久生情，他只是对一个死了的人渐渐有了感情，谁也不知道这应该如何描述。  
黑暗中，莫扎特一个人躺在床上，轻轻哼着曲子，眼泪从脸颊静静划落。  
窗外，只有一只弯弯的月亮孤单地挂在夜空中，星星们都不知怎的失去了踪影。

六个月后 日光  
莫扎特又一次站在了萨列里的墓碑前，上次来这里还是萨列里下葬的那一天。他感受到死一样的寂静，他还清晰的记得上一次来这里的感受。  
每一铲土，撒下去，都像撒在了他的身上。莫扎特渐渐感到窒息，原本红润的脸颊渐渐变得苍白。莫扎特感觉自己好像要晕倒了，但是没有，他的身体还是站在原地一动不动。  
他仍然站着，他仍然活着。  
他往萨列里的墓前又添了一束花——尽管坟上其实已经堆满了花束。但莫扎特的花与众不同，它是属于夏天的花，向日葵。  
莫扎特在路过花店的那一刹那，眼角的余光里闪过一丝金黄。他转头，就看见了那把向日葵，向着太阳的方向，闪耀着。他就突然想起来了那个秋天，当他送给萨列里一大把红枫叶的时候。

他说：“大师您喜欢向日葵吗？我很喜欢。它金黄色的花瓣大开着，总是向着阳光。就像我一样，总是想追寻星星上的金子。等到明年夏天，我一定要记得送您一大束向日葵！您也要向着太阳啊！”  
萨列里正忙着把枫叶放在房间的各个角落，当作装饰，莫扎特想得没错，火红色的枫叶的确点亮了整个房间。  
大师听到这里轻笑一声，说：“好啊，那也要等到明年夏天呢，现在说还早。”接着剧烈地咳嗽起来

莫扎特感觉心被针扎了一下，不算疼，只是不太舒服。  
他当即决定要买下那把向日葵。  
莫扎特专门要求了包装，一定要用黑色的纸包着，再系上白色的丝带。花店的工作人员多次试图劝说他，换一个更鲜艳的包装，莫扎特拒绝了。  
“这包装得简直像是给死人的一样。”莫扎特走出花店门的时候，听见店员嘀咕。  
是啊，的确是送给死人的呢。萨列里死了。  
于是他抱着那束向日葵在维也纳的街上走着，花瓣在炎热的太阳下被晒得卷起了边。他走得太匆忙，店员还没有来得及把几片枯掉的小叶子给撇掉。向日葵看上去病怏怏的。但路过的行人甚至觉得莫扎特本人比那束向日葵更加沮丧，这对他们来说倒是件稀奇事。因为莫扎特从不沮丧，就算是熬夜赶稿一晚上不睡也不能使他没有精神。

或许唯一比莫扎特更加没有生气的就是墓地了吧。在这里，在萨列里的墓前，莫扎特才能意识到自己是活着的。  
“大师，您也要向着阳光啊！”莫扎特对着墓碑喃喃道。“您死了，我会替您活着的。”

一年后 玫瑰  
莫扎特从来没有如此忙过。  
他的地位逐渐升高，更多的人来找他，买他的曲子，请他作曲，他举办了许多场音乐会，每一场都毫无意外地有几首萨列里的曲子。  
他赚的钱越来越多，多到他不知道要怎么花出去。他变忙了，没有时间去和朋友赌博，没有时间去举办舞会，没有时间去酒馆里寻找姑娘......  
他的生活变成了几点一线的日常。早上起来，吃早饭，写曲子，与皇帝见面，交稿，在回家路上买点甜食，照顾一下花园中的玫瑰，教学生，弹钢琴，睡觉。  
他写了些关于萨列里的曲子，但是没有发表，他把它们藏在了阁楼上的小箱子里。

寒冷的冬天总是使人想起不好的事。  
树上的最后一片叶子终于摇摇晃晃地飘了下来，被风卷上了天。蹲在枯枝上的乌鸦随着风，张开他黑色的羽翼，飞走了。  
漆黑的羽毛不小心掉了一根，掉啊，掉啊......然后一只手捉住了它。  
莫扎特打了个喷嚏，把衣服又裹紧了一点，呼出一口白气。今年的冬天比去年还要寒冷，风吹得更猛了，他想着。  
然后他就看见了那支羽毛，从空中缓缓飘落，被扑面而来的风吹了过来。莫扎特伸出手，捉住了它。  
黑色的乌鸦，带来死亡的味道，仿佛是才从墓地里飞来的，还有淡淡的花香。玫瑰？  
“一年了呢。”莫扎特突然想起了什么，不是想起，更像是一直都在想着的事情突然清晰了起来。“萨列里的死，有一年了啊。”  
他想起萨列里曾形容他为玫瑰，而他当时回答......

“我才不像玫瑰好吧！！”莫扎特大声地盖过了萨列里平缓的声音。“我承认，虽然我是很有才华，非常耀眼，您甚至可以叫我神才，这不过分。但是玫瑰？不，她们太高贵了，我并不适合玫瑰，我不需要温室来供养，我是自由的。您可以叫我星星也好，叫我天使也行，或者随便什么自由的美丽的东西。但是玫瑰不行，她不适合我。”莫扎特手舞足蹈地站在沙发上说完这一通，看了看萨列里幽怨的眼神，才突然意识到自己踩脏了大师的沙发。  
他装作很抱歉的样子（实际上大概也有一点），又嘴欠地添了一句：“要我说，大师您倒是比较像黑色的玫瑰，如果有的话。”  
萨列里无奈地摇了摇头，不知道说什么好。  
莫扎特愉快地跳下了沙发。

玫瑰的香气似乎还停留在指间，莫扎特把黑色的羽毛也塞进了小箱子里。  
从阁楼上的小窗户向外望去，是莫扎特家的花园，花园中的玫瑰茂盛地长着。这样看来，玫瑰也没有那么高贵吧，莫扎特突然想。萨列里或许是对的，我的确有点像玫瑰。  
他又好久没去墓园了。不想去，不愿意去，不敢去，他不知道怎样去面对萨列里。  
于是他想了想，托人送一支玫瑰花给萨列里。  
被托付的人愣了一下。莫扎特平静地开口：“就放在他坟上就好了。”那人似懂非懂地点了下头，走了。

五年后 雨夜  
许多外国的旅人在维也纳来来去去。或许是只为欣赏风景与艺术，或许是因为公务而出差，或许是选择来这里定居。  
萨列里的死又被重新提及，似乎成为了一小群人中奇怪的兴趣。对于萨列里死因的猜测越传越荒诞，他们说莫扎特因为嫉妒而一气之下杀死了萨列里，他们说莫扎特与魔鬼做了交易，让萨列里在漫长的病痛中死亡，而他又在多次探望中后悔了 ，莫扎特向上帝赎罪，祈求让萨列里继续活着。然而这并没有成功，又或者，算是成功了，莫扎特被魔鬼取走的一半灵魂被死去的萨列里的灵魂填满。  
从某种意义上来说，这传言或许有些正确。

莫扎特在路上走着，他总觉得最近有许多双眼睛在看着自己，或许是上帝派来监视自己的眼睛吗？从某些方面来说，这也有些正确。  
路灯照着小道，为晚上回家的路人提供了光，却也仅限小道。黑暗中的树丛中什么也看不见，或许会有野生的危险动物潜伏，而在莫扎特的想法里，藏在树丛里的是死亡的灵魂与无数只眼睛。  
下雨了。  
莫扎特不喜欢下雨天。

莫扎特记起许多年前在巴黎的那个雨夜，没能卖出去的谱子掉在地上，黑袍死神在他不经意间挥下镰刀，他失去了母亲。  
那时候萨列里甚至还没有出现在他生命里。  
他也曾在雨夜里拜访萨列里。那时萨列里还穿着睡衣，而他自己站在门前，雨滴从打湿了的金色头发上滴下来，不防水的眼线把眼睛染成了一个大黑洞。  
黑洞的中间闪着兴奋的光。  
萨列里把门打开又立即关上，过一会儿又缓缓打开。他拖着疲惫的声音，莫扎特有一瞬间觉得他的脸完全融入了黑暗。“哦，是你啊，莫扎特。”  
莫扎特抱着谱子，自觉地挤进了萨列里家里，把门口的地毯弄得湿哒哒的。好在他至少还有一点点基本的礼貌，先把鞋子和还在滴水的外套脱在了门厅里，才走进了客厅。莫扎特环顾四周，看见萨列里拿着一张大毛巾走了过来，然后扔在他头上。  
“至少别把我家弄得到处都是水。”  
莫扎特被迫先把自己擦干，再和萨列里一起坐到沙发上。  
“大师！来看看这首新曲子！”  
萨列里打了个哈欠，他真的很困了，但还是有些不情愿地看了起来。

下雨了。  
“看来雨天也不是那么差劲…”  
莫扎特哼起了萨列里的曲子，向着回家的方向走去。  
好想再去拜访萨列里啊，可是…萨列里死了。  
莫扎特突然开始有些期待自己的死期，那个时候大概就能见到萨列里了，莫扎特冥冥之中感觉自己那时一定会和萨列里相会。

藏在树丛中的眼睛探出头来，果然传言是真的吗。莫扎特确实拥有了一半萨列里的灵魂。  
谣言总是越传越荒诞，人们总是片面地去理解事实。

十年后 谣言  
莫扎特听见了。  
那本是一个美好的，充满明媚的太阳光的午后，莫扎特在不知通向哪里的走廊中走着。心中充满着愉快的小调，他今天难得的不是很郁闷，天气也难得的好。  
“看啊，他来了，那个与恶魔做了交易的音乐家”  
女仆们的闲谈突然就这样闯入了莫扎特的耳朵。他停下脚步，女仆们心虚地迅速转过头去装作无事发生。莫扎特恍然意识到那是指自己，愉快的心情散落飘走，随着花园中的枯萎玫瑰一起 消失在风中。他不知如何面对。  
那以后，他更加细心地倾听，更加细致地观察，他全都知道了。  
他听见那些传说，从他身边走过人的嘴里冒出，他看见那些眼睛，从黑暗中望着自己，试图从他身上扒拉出一点萨列里的身影。  
我也多希望能拥有萨列里的一半灵魂啊，莫扎特想。  
“我是与恶魔做交易的音乐家”一部分的莫扎特这样相信着“我下贱，我无耻，我嫉妒，是我害死了萨列里。”

大抵是在莫扎特的梦境里，又可能只是在他自己的想象中，一只颤抖着的手抓着黑色木柄的拆信刀，在光滑白净的手臂上划过，留下一道伤痕。殷红的鲜血流下来，接着是滚烫的泪珠。一滴，两滴，血与水在木地板上重叠，交杂，凝固，成为房间里一块洗不掉的印迹。莫扎特好像可以看见萨列里的脸，快乐与痛苦交织在一起的表情，不知道他是在哭还在笑，或许两者皆有。  
莫扎特的谱子被摆在旁边，无论血液与眼泪如何滴落，却怎么也碰不到那叠乐谱一丝。莫扎特眼睁睁看着萨列里不断地在他自己手上划下伤口，不致命却也足够疼痛。他感觉心很疼，像是也有一把拆信刀在莫扎特的心上划过，像是回到了萨列里的葬礼上一个人悄悄忍住眼泪的时候，像是第一次听见萨列里的死讯时难以下咽的感觉，只是更疼，疼在心上。

莫扎特捂住自己的耳朵，闭上自己的眼睛，然后绝望地发现他还是感受得到，那些声音，那些眼睛，那种拆信刀划过的感觉......它们存在于他的灵魂深处。  
莫扎特第一次如此向往死亡。

二十年后 影子  
莫扎特曾经讨厌影子，他不喜欢那团黑乎乎的东西，从他生来就跟在他身后，装作有多么了解他的样子，连他的一举一动都要模仿，却没有他才能的万分之一。  
而现在莫扎特害怕影子，他害怕黑色什么时候会吞没了他，他害怕自己仅剩的那一点才能都被耗尽，黑色的影子随着时间越拖越长，而他创作的曲子越来越少。  
是的，莫扎特几乎都要停止创作了。他就算一整天都坐在钢琴前也没有办法，他的脑袋停止了对音乐的感知，他手指弹出来的任何一个音符都枯燥无味，他找不到什么好表达的，眼睛里映着钢琴却眼神空洞。  
于是他只好闭上眼，黑暗袭来，他又感受到黑暗一点一点地吞噬了自己，他的才华在一点点流逝。  
影子，黑色的影子，像是萨列里一样。

那天中午阳光正好，在即将入冬的秋天里传来最后的一丝温暖。莫扎特一出门就觉得这是个好时候，邀请萨列里大师出来散散步，晒晒太阳。毕竟晒太阳对身体有好处，而大师看起来就好久没晒过太阳了。  
结果等到萨列里穿好衣服准备出门的时候，莫扎特才意识到有什么不对，萨列里今天也还是穿的黑色，全身都是黑色。  
“大师，您怎么还穿黑色啊？这样看上去一点都不配今天的阳光呢。”  
“呃...没什么不对吧，而且黑色比较吸热”  
“可是您看，我这样走在前面，您走在我后面，就跟我的影子似的。”  
“那，我也挺愿意做您的影子。”  
说着萨列里把头低了下去，仔细观察，模仿着莫扎特的一举一动，像一个真正的影子那样。  
莫扎特笑了。萨列里也实在憋不住，笑了。  
那天莫扎特觉得他好像也没有那么讨厌影子了。

萨列里总是穿得像个影子，黑色的影子。  
莫扎特总是害怕有什么东西在他的影子里，是萨列里吗？是来杀他的萨列里吗？是来夺取他灵魂的萨列里吗？他逐渐觉得影子长得像萨列里了。莫扎特看着影子，他不知道影子是否在看着他，就像他不知道那天萨列里到底笑了没有。莫扎特好像听见了笑声，但是没有见到笑容。  
他对着影子说：“来吧，您来夺取我的灵魂吧，这是您应当的。我...啊，我对不起您...”  
影子没有回复。

三十年后 心跳  
莫扎特，在他漫长到不该有的生命中，等待着死亡。  
他开始闪现一些片段，不只是关于萨列里的，还有些是关于他自己。他意识到那是在三十五岁那年死去的自己。

他记得那个自己躺在病床上，听见一个声音叫他的名字，是萨列里。于是莫扎特翻过身，用尽全身最后一点力气爬起床，撑着床柱子佯装没事。  
“Antonio！”  
他那声叫得特别响亮，还是那个时候的少年音，不带一点嘶哑，几乎要让人信服他没有生病。  
萨列里从那边走过来，在离他不远不近刚好双方伸出手能碰到的地方停了下来，犹豫着要不要再往前一步。  
莫扎特管不了那么多了，他借着撑床的推力，就那样把自己推了过去，没有力气软软地趴在萨列里的怀里。萨列里在他冲过来的那一秒抱住了他。他听到了萨列里的心跳。  
“扑通、扑通、扑通”跳得很快。  
然而莫扎特自己的心跳却越来越慢，越来越小，逐渐归于无。于是他平静地萨列里的怀里闭上了眼睛，脸上带着满足的笑容。

莫扎特不清楚这段记忆是从哪里来的，他敢肯定自己从来没有经历过这种事。可是它又显得那样真实，那样清晰，他闭上眼甚至都可以看到。  
他开始怀疑这个世界的真实性，他不禁好奇到底是谁死了，在那个“真实的”世界里，死去的会是他吗？在那个世界里活着的萨列里，会不会和他一样深受折磨呢？他渴望去了解，他渴望死亡，因为他清楚只有死亡才是去到那个世界的通道。  
“我”是真实的吗？  
莫扎特把刀拿起来，伸出手腕，心脏跳得很快，然后他狠狠一划......什么都没有，刀尖甚至都没有碰到皮肤。于是他又划一次，再划一次，还是没有。他生气地把刀扔出去，又反弹回来，还是没有。

“未知错误。”  
刀尖应该也只能在正确的时间划下。 

1825年5月7日 灵魂

莫扎特坐在自己家花园的躺椅上享受着阳光。他最近总是觉得冷，没有来由的冷，尽管春天都即将过去要迎来夏天了。他曾一度以为自己撑不过那个冬天，结果却又活了一年，近乎绝望地等待着死亡。  
最近几天，他感觉到自己越来越靠近死亡，不管是身体上还是心灵上。寒冷席卷了他的全身，从他的心脏，到骨头，到皮肤都是冷的。就算面对着炽热的太阳光也无法感受到温暖。  
人们说人死前会回顾自己的一生，像走马灯一样迅速略过那些生活的片段。  
可是莫扎特不一样，他在恍惚间看到了......萨列里?

失去父母的萨列里，少年时期的萨列里，和导师加斯曼一起讨论音乐的萨列里，为皇帝约瑟夫二世演奏的萨列里......他们在莫扎特眼前闪过。  
然后是莫扎特，那个莫扎特，还在闪闪发光的莫扎特与萨列里的第一次见面。莫扎特感受到萨列里沉浸在音符中，无法自拔地陷入了他音乐的魔咒。  
还有第二次，第三次，当萨列里坐在前排听他指挥的歌剧时。莫扎特听见萨列里一边大声叫着“bravo！！”，一边鼓掌，那种喜悦的心情无与伦比，好像一朵玫瑰花当场绽开。就算玫瑰的刺扎进了手心，萨列里也会拿滴着血的手用力鼓掌。  
他们一起合作写曲子，有时在莫扎特家里，有时在萨列里家里，他们会坐在钢琴前四手联弹，十分默契。莫扎特用萨列里的眼睛去看自己，于是那个自己转过头回给萨列里一个灿烂的笑容。  
接着是病重的莫扎特，一头金发扑到在他的怀里，萨列里的手颤抖着，犹犹豫豫到底要不要抱紧莫扎特。终于，他抱住了，他感受到莫扎特的头抵在他的胸口，他感受到这个生命逐渐逝去。萨列里将莫扎特轻轻放回床上，走之前吻了吻他的额头。  
萨列里拿到了莫扎特没写完的安魂曲，爱与痛苦在他心中纠缠，他落下了眼泪。如果死去的是我而不是莫扎特就好了，萨列里想。  
金钱，地位，谣言。  
玫瑰，小刀，鲜血。  
萨列里停止创作后仍是无尽的岁月。关于莫扎特的谣言四起，而他将回忆中那闪耀着的莫扎特悄悄保存，在不知名的宴会为莫扎特的曲子留下眼泪。当他还正处于壮年，萨列里尽自己的一切能力去忽略那些谣言，说服自己那是假的。但是在心里，他忍不住去想，是不是真的是他害死了莫扎特。  
到了老年，萨列里已经没有了那么多精力，他在神智不清的时候总会觉得自己杀害了莫扎特，他拿小刀划自己，又不让自己死得彻底。感受疼痛，他说，疼痛能让他保持清醒。在莫扎特看来，他这样只不过是陷入了更深的漩涡，不过他自己又何尝不是呢？

最后，莫扎特看到了那个萨列里生命的尽头，和他一样，在五月不温不火的阳光下。  
萨列里好像也看见了他，他用自己积淀了七十多年记忆的深棕色眼睛望着莫扎特。莫扎特伸出手，萨列里走上前来，握住。  
两双充满皱纹和老年斑的手握在一起，两人的笑容却和三十四年前一样。只是这次，没有谁会比另外一个先离开。他们的灵魂一起消散在维也纳的五月里。

Que nos rires  
Ont berné  
La mort et le temps

“未知错误已被修复”  
但是晚了三十四年的时间。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢提醒，这里纠正一个史实错误：莫扎特的时代不流行厚葬  
> （可是...文里面好像没法改了，就这样叭。）


End file.
